The present invention generally relates to model rockets powered by the chemical reaction of baking soda and vinegar.
Most high performance model rockets today are powered by solid fuels that provide propulsion as they burn. Baking soda and vinegar can also be used as a model rocket propelling agent. A typical baking soda and vinegar rocket consists of a plastic bottle and stopper, and often paper or balsa wood fins. To launch such a rocket, the user pours baking soda and vinegar into the bottle and quickly pushes the stopper in the bottle mouth. The chemicals react to form carbon dioxide gas, and the rocket is propelled into the sky when the pressure inside the bottle forces the stopper out. These rockets make good children""s toys and teachers use them to illustrate chemical reactions, Newton""s laws of motion and other scientific principles.
The present invention enables a toy rocket to climb 27.43 m (90 ft) to 30.48 m (100 ft) and more. The high pressure in the fueling module allows the gas inside the bottle to build to a much higher pressure before it is released, thereby generating greater thrust. The module also enables the user to control commencement of the chemical reaction, and to adjust the pressure level at which the launch will occur. These features result in impressive high altitude flights that children will enjoy and educators will find valuable in the classroom.
The present invention is a toy bottle rocket that uses gases generated from baking soda and vinegar as a propelling agent.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a toy bottle rocket uses a mixture of baking soda and vinegar to produce a propellant gas. The bottle rocket comprises a bottle having a bottle mouth opening, an elongated tube separate from the bottle, for holding baking soda while the tube is inserted into the mouth of the bottle. The tube has opposite end openings and an outer diameter that is less than the diameter of the bottle""s mouth opening. A stopper member assembly has an end portion that is at least partially inserted into one open end of the tube, for closing that end of the tube and connecting the tube to the stopper member assembly.
Advantages over the art include achievement of higher altitude by toy bottle rockets using safe, nonflammable, non toxic propelling agents, namely baking soda and vinegar. The present invention also enables efficient utilization of the gases generated by the reaction of baking soda and vinegar.